I'm not Drunk
by GalaxySunsets
Summary: Spin the bottle is harmless, right? And no one will drink the surely spiked punch. Well, not when your at Missy Bradfords house. Lucaya, Smarkle


**I'm sorry! This is soooo late! But, I shattered my iPhone, which I use to write on, and lost all my work. Then I got this new phone, (iPhone 5s, yay!) yesterday, and had to start ALL OVER AGAIN. But I powered through and finished it, just for y'all. So I expect reviews! Anyways, enjoy! And happy late Halloween!**

Woah.

All of the boys jaws dropped open at the site of Maya Hart. Their eyes traveled up and down her small figure that wasn't so small in her skin tight tank top and black short shorts. Next to her, a sulking Riley trudged along trapped inside a large sweaty white costume of some sort.

The rest of the gang had been waiting for about half an hour for the girls to arrive, but it was worth the wait to see their blonde friend.

"Farkle." Smackle hissed to her boyfriend. "Stop staring at her!"

She rolled her eyes as he shook his head.

"Right." He muttered, clearing his head. The brown haired boy looked around the subway. He noticed, every guys eyes were on Maya.

"Woah." Zay sighed again, which snapped Lucas out of his trance.

Lucas elbowed his best friend.

"What? You choose Riley, Maya's up for grabs!" Zag joked, looking for a laugh. But Lucas didn't seem to think it was funny, because he just grumbled something under his breath and shook his head.

Sometimes Zay thought Lucas liked Maya instead of Riley.

Of course Lucas liked Riley. That why he choose her.

Right?

"Hey guys! Ready to go? Maya called as she happily bounded over.

"Maya! Your not wearing pants!" Farkle exclaimed. Cat calls could be heard throughout the subway, but Maya didn't have any idea they were directed at her.

The girl burst out laughing at her over protected friend.

"Your not my dad." She teased Farkle, who was dressed as Dracula.

"How'd you get Shawn to let you out like that anyway?" The cowboy asked, who ironically was dressed as a cowboy.

"I ditched the jeans at Riles house and I had these black tights on underneath!" The cat replied happily. She still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Well, at least put this on," Lucas said, handing her his large jacket. "Just until we get to the party. You don't know how many guys are staring at you right now."

Maya's cheeks flushed a pale pink and she graciously excepted the jacket.

"Smackle my costumes all wrong!" Riley complained, as she ran up Isadora. She was a vampire also, and she looked great with her dark hair. She even sprung for mascara tonight.

"I'll help you." The vampire said thoughtfully.

The pair went over into a bathroom and Smackle started working.

A few minutes later Riley came out looking a little better, she had on white sweatpants and a white tee shirt. Her bunny ears were placed atop her head and Smackle gave her some more mascara.

"How do I look?" Riley asked unsurely to the rest of the group. She could tell they were lying because all their answers were high pitched 'yes's'.

"The train is here!" Zay squeaked, trying to free himself from the uncomfortable atmosphere.

They soon all hopped on and amazingly found six seats near the back.

It wasn't a long ride, and shortly they arrived at Missy's huge apartment complex.

"Floor seven, sixth door down." Zay said as they waltzed through the fancy lobby. Zay was dressed as a pizza delivery boy, because his older brother was one. So, they had the outfit already.

"How do you know where she lives?" Riley asked.

"Been to one of her parties before. Fun times." He smiled evilly. Only he knew what disasters hid behind the bamboo doors.

"Oh." Was as she said. She didn't really want to get into details with Zay.

They walked up the stairs and just as they were about to knock on the door, a pink haired girl dressed as a tiger opened it.

"Great! Your just in time for spin the... the... the bottle! It's soooooooo fun. I got Brandon!" The girl giggled, drunkenly.

The six made their way inside unsurely. All the lights were dimmed and everyone was seated in a large circle with an iced tea bottle placed in the middle.

"Sit there!" Missy told them excitedly. She was wearing even less clothes than Maya. And Missy was dressed as an angel.

"Drunk." Lucas whispered in Maya's ear as they went to sit down.

"I know. She's such an idiot." She whispered back.

The game went on for awhile, and the bottle never landed on any of the friends. Tiger Girl got some kid named Ryan, and Billy got Back-Of-The-Class Brenda, which earned him a round of applause.

"My turrrrrrn!" Missy squealed. She took the bottle and spun it.

"Oooh I wonder who I'll get!" Missy said dramatically.

"I hope you get Dave." Riley grumbled under her breathe. Missy hated Dave with a passion, though nobody, not even Dave knew why.

"Missy got Farkle!" Some kid yelled. But the kid was right, the bottle had landed on Farkle Minkus.

Farkle froze. His whole body went numb.

"What?" He managed to squeak.

"You've gotta kiss Missy!" The blonde cat sputtered out through fits of laughter.

"Come on Dracula! Let's go!" The devilish angel yelled and dragged the poor boy into the closet.

Zay started laughing hysterically along with Maya, while Lucas bit his lip to keep from breaking like his friends.

Riley and Smackle glanced at each other and then back at the door.

"It wouldn't be funny if your boy was in a closet making out with the most popular girl in school!" Isadora cried out. Though she did know for a fact Missy sickened her boyfriend. So she couldn't help the smile creeping on her face.

"Sorry Smacks. But you have to admit, it is a little funny." Maya apologized. "They only have two more minutes anyway."

Those two minutes passed to slowly for everyone, especially for Farkle.

The closet door sprung open and out dashed Dracula.

The Angel followed a few seconds later, but she sauntered out giggling to herself. She then collapsed on a couch with two of her friends.

Farkle's hazel eyes were wild and his collar and hair were all messed up. Lipstick stained his face where Missy missed his lips.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled suddenly. The memory of the closet was seared into his brain, an as much as he tried, he couldn't shake it out.

"Farkle... are you okay?" Maya giggled while looking at her best friend.

"No! I'll never be okay! Missy kissed me!" He shrieked. He sat next to Smackle, who looked at him nervously.

"Ha!" Zay laughed.

"Both geniuses ignored him.

"You didn't like it then?" Isadora asked. She knew she shouldn't worry but she couldn't help it. Missy was everything she wasn't. Popular, pretty, girly, and outgoing

"Are you kidding me?!" Farkle yelled. He grabbed his girlfriends face and smashed his lips on to hers. It wasn't the most graceful kiss, but that didn't matter to Farkle.

He pulled back and Smackle scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"Yeah, really. Your a pretty bad kisser buddy." Zay spoke up, watching the whole scene. Riley had left a few minutes before to pet Missy's poodle, Leah, who was sloppily dyed pink by some kids at the party. Lucas was sitting quietly along with the blonde just watching the couple in front of them.

"Why don't you guys go get some lunch or something!" Farkle urged frustratedly.

"Ehh. Okay. Your not that interesting anyway." Maya agreed. She got up and walked towards the vacant snack table.

"Finally!" The genius sighed. He led Smackle to a corner. Nobody had to look to know what they would be doing for the remainder of the party.

Zay glanced at the strangely colored punch.

"You should probably go with her, you know. The punch is most likely spiked." The curly haired boy told Lucas. Zay was like Maya, and he knew he could lose self control easily.

"Yeah." The cowboy followed the blonde over to the punch bowl, where she was pouring herself some.

"You might not wanna drink that." He cautioned, nodding towards the beverage.

"Why? Because it's spiked? I can handle myself." She stated. She looked at the cup before taking a gulp of it. The liquid burned her throat, but she wasn't about to let Lucas know that. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Yeah well, I don't think you should." Lucas argued back.

"Well I think you should mind your own business." She stated. "Shouldn't you go find your girlfriend? I'm not your problem."

"That's not true Maya." Lucas told her.

"What's not true? That I'm not your problem? Because I'm not." She pressed.

She filled her cup again.

Maya. You are my problem. You all are! I'm trying to save you! Drinking isn't exactly a good thing to do." He said.

Maya rolled her eyes. "We'll maybe you should trust people Lucas. They might surprise you."

"I should trust people!? You don't trust anyone!" The blond boy sighed. Maya's face after he said that turned from annoyed to heartbroken and he immediately regretted his words.

"Wait I didn't mean it lik-" Lucas started, but never finished because Maya cut him off.

"I trusted people! Trusted. I trusted my dad! I trusted Josh! I trusted you, Lucas. And how did that turn out for me?" She wasn't gonna cry. Nope. She promised herself that and willed her tears back. Instead fury raged from her body. She was mad. She was mad at Lucas.

"She emptied her cup.

"Maya, I- wait. What about me?" Lucas questioned, and he couldn't help but feel hopeful for some reason.

"Nothing. Now would you please leave?" She asked as calmly as she humanly could.

"Her cup filled again.

"He didn't say anything. He just shook his head before heading of to find Zay.

"I see you've found my retreat!" Zay called happily.

Two hours had passed since the whole Maya incident and the gang had split up.

"Yeah... What exactly are you doing in Missy's walk in closet?" Lucas asked, looking around the mainly pink closet. It was more of a room than a closet though. It was bigger than his own. A pink chandelier hung from the purple ceiling and pink shelfs lined the even pinker walls. Shoes filled the whole bottom shelves and all her clothes were color coded. Fake diamonds were draped around absolutely everything. It made Lucas want to throw up. Even Riley wouldn't have this much pink.

"Missy owes me, and I was kinda bored, and I couldn't find you guys." Zay said like it was the most normal thing in the world to be sitting in a teen girls bedroom closet he hated instead of partying with his friends.

"I see." Lucas said.

"Where's Maya?" Zay wondered. He hadn't seen her since she left to get punch.

"Uh. I don't know. She got mad and told me to go away at like nine, so that was about two hours ago." Lucas trailed off. He wondered if she was alright.

"Yikes. Better find her." The pizza boy stated. "You wanna look or me?"

"Er, maybe you should go this time. I kinda have a feeling she's not over our argument yet."

"Okay. I'll be back!" Zay cheered and supermaned out of the room.

Five minutes later Zay came in with Maya riding on his back giggling to herself.

"Here we are!" Zay shouted as he dropped Maya down.

"Drunk!" He claimed and pointed to Maya, smiling at Lucas.

"Good job stopping her from drinking the punch buddy." Zay said sarcastically as he grabbed a purple cube chair and sat in it.

"I'm not -hic- drunk!" Maya slurred.

Both boys ignored her.

"We should try and find the rest of the gang too. Wanna split up?" Zay asked his Texan friend.

"No way. Someone has to stay with the heavy drinker over there." Lucas said, referring to Maya, who was talking to a goldfish.

She hiccuped and frowned. "I'm not drunk!"

"Okay." Zay agreed. "I'll go and find everyone. You watch Blondie."

And just like that he was off again.

The two sat in silence for awhile, with Maya focused on a rubix cube and the cowboy thinking.

"Hic"

"You are too drunk Maya." Lucas said, sighing. "I guess it's not all your fault though. I know you won't remember this, but I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"Mmmmmk." She moaned, not understanding anything he was saying.

"Hey Huckleberry?" She suddenly questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Who are you?"

Lucas smiled and chuckled. "Your so drunk."

"I'm not!" She finished with a hiccup. "I'm not drunk!"

"Then why are you slurring your words? And why are you hiccuping? And why are you talking to a goldfish?" The boy asked.

Maya just ignored all of his questions and laid down on the floor.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes, and Lucas thought she fell asleep, before her head jerked up.

"Kiss me." She stated suddenly, looking at him.

"What?" Lucas asked, staring at his blonde friend. No way in a million years sober Maya would even so much as think those words.

"Kiss me! You know, put your lips on mine?" She argued back. All she knew was her head was spinning and she wasn't thinking straight.

"Maya, I don't rea-" Lucas started, but he was interrupted by the blonde girls lips crashing into his.

And he didn't pull away.

Her lips tasted like strawberry, despite her drunken state, and her hand were rested on his shoulders.

He knew it was wrong, very very wrong, that he was lying to Riley, but his hands were now tangled in her blonde hair, tongues were already intertwined.

Riley never kissed like this.

Actually, she barley got his lips when she tried. Plus their noses always hit.

"Izzy's drunk!" Farkle exclaimed right before him and his girlfriend entered the closet.

Lucas jumped back, bumping his head on a chair, heart pounding.

"Woah. Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Farkle asked his friend, oblivious to the prior scene.

"I-I-I" Lucas stuttered, praying Maya would have enough sense to not mention the kiss.

"Izzy! Did you -hic- try the brownies?" Maya slurred as she sloppily hugged Smackle.

Smackle, seeming to forget all about her shyness while she was drunk, hugged her back and giggled.

"Yessss! They are great!" She laughed and sat down with Maya.

"How did that happen?!" Lucas asked i disbelief, watching Smackle put her glasses on Maya face.

"Look! I'm a nerd!" She called, laughing like an idiot with Smackle.

"Ugh! Don't ask. She ate one to many brownies." Farkle replied and shook his head.

"She tried to jump in the hottub."

"Yikes." The Texan said.

"I can't find Riley!" Zay wailed as he came in the room. "Woah! Is Smackle drunk!?"

"Yes." Farkle sighed again.

"Dang girl." He said and eyed the genius, who was more of an idiot tonight.

"I'm here!" Riley gasped as she entered the room in nothing but a pink sports bra and black leggings. "I'm here!"

"Riley! What happened to your clothes?" Farkle exclaimed.

"Strip poker. I lost. It's not as fun as it sounds." She explained, out of breath. The thought of it made her shutter.

"Guys, I don't know about you but I think we should call it a night. Smackle and Maya are drunk, Riley has no clothes, I lost my brothers work hat and Farkle had to kiss Missy." Zay said. And everyone agreed.

And as they walked out the door, with Maya on Lucas's back and Smackle on Farkle's, they agreed never to go to a Missy party again.

(They didn't keep that promise.)


End file.
